


Fix me or conflict me. I'll take anything.

by Trading_Mistakes



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fueled by Ramen, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Bruises, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Painplay, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Painplay, Pinching, Relationship(s), Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Scratching, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trading_Mistakes/pseuds/Trading_Mistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Our tastes in everything seem to match; clothes, friends, music, and sexual desires. So, when Spencer and I started dating, he and I made it a pact to let Gabe be present in our lives so that we all get what we need."</p><p>Spencer has been gone for four days of his week long business trip and Brendon misses him terribly. When he asks Gabe to come over to hang out he is unaware that Gabe is under Spencer's direction to punish Brendon for being a brat and forgetting things (most likely on purpose). Gabe decides to have fun with Brendon's new found pain kink... </p><p>A healthy dose of fluff but mostly smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix me or conflict me. I'll take anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any tags that I have missed. Especially triggering.  
> As always, this is pure fiction. Any likeness to any "real-life" happenings are purely coincidental and that of my imagination only. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

 

He has the best morning sleepy face. I dare anyone to match its cuteness.

He scrunches his nose as he yawns and laughs as I kiss his forehead.

 

_I missed this._

_I missed us._

 

 

 

 

I know he's only going to be gone a week, but it feels like he has been gone forever. I feel like I have lived three lifetimes since I dropped him off at the airport last Saturday. I know he doesn’t like leaving, he loves just being in bed and being in the moment, but Pete needed him to help with the new band that they signed to Decaydance; a band he had learned about from some obscure blog and that just happened to actually be amazing.

 

I hate being alone. It’s not even debatable, it’s a fact. I _hate_ feeling lonely. So much so, that everyone in our friend circle is aware of this. So on the fourth day of Spencer being gone, I can't take it anymore and I send out a mass text to everyone I can think of to see who wants to get together.

 

_“Who wants to keep me company? Spence is gone… I am lonely as hell :( “_  


My phone beeps 5 minutes later…

 

_“You can’t afford me, fucker! :)”_

 

Gabe Fucking Saporta! I laugh to myself; I haven’t seen him in what feels like years.

_“I’ll get a second job… you need a new singer for Cobra?”_

_“Sure but, the initiation into the band is kinda fucked up…”_

And a second later

_“Wanna hang out instead?”_

_“Please?”_

_“I’ll be over later tonight <3”_

_“Key is where it always is :-)”_

Gabe is an interesting friend. His personality is hard to describe, but if I needed to summarize it, I suppose I would say he is quite possibly the best, well-dressed asshole in the world and I truly am grateful for his friendship.

When he is in town, Gabe is usually more than happy to oblige me and my loneliness with random visits and lunch dates, etc. . . He is also the only person that Spencer lets me play with without getting upset. Our tastes in everything seem to match; clothes, friends, music, and sexual desires. So when Spencer and I started dating, he and I made it a pact to let Gabe be present in our lives so that we all get what we need.

Around 8 pm I am laying on the couch in our living room when I hear the key turn in the lock, then seconds later, Gabe strolls through the door. His smile is about a mile wide as he glares at me from the foyer.

 

“He’s only been gone four days, B, why on earth do you look like a hobo?!” Gabe admonishes me as he walks towards the TV and switches it off.

 

 

I look at him with mock offense and pretend to plead my case “But… I…It’s so hard to… yeah you’re right I’m a hobo.” I admit and open my arms for a hug. He pulls me into his chest, squeezing tightly and then settles next to me on the couch; one arm still wrapped around my back to my side and the other resting on his long, thin leg.

 

His hand starts to squeeze against my side just a bit as he says “So, I spoke to Spencer on my way here. He has a few things he wanted me to tell you.”  His eyes are staring into mine and I nod; I don’t speak, I know better.

 

“Spencer says you’ve been a little defiant lately, a little bit of an asshole, B. Is that true?” he asks. I look at him with wide eyes; I know where this is going, I know what is going to happen, so I just nod.

 

“No, Brendon! Use your words.” He warns.

 

“Yes, Sir. Yes, I have been a little bratty lately, but I know-“ he cuts me off mid-sentence and pulls me over to him; face down and across his lap.

 

“You know better than to defy Spencer, Brendon. You are fully aware of the consequences.” His voice is stern, “You better count them out loudly, and I better be able to hear you. Got it, Brendon?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” I say quietly right before his hand comes down hard on my ass. I flinch slightly.

 

“One.” I hear myself say, and then we follow the same routine until he finally reaches 20. By then, my ass is on fire and I _know_ it will be bruised by the morning, but this is what consequences are; I should have known better to be so bitchy this past week.

 

“You are such a good boy, B.” Gabe purrs as he helps me sit back down on the couch next to him as he pulls me in to cuddle. I snuggle next to him as he pulls his phone out of his pocket; presumably to text Spencer. He takes his time to tap out a message. I don’t dare look at what he is writing, I am sure I will find out soon enough.

 

After about 10 minutes of back and forth between Gabe and Spencer texting, Gabe taps me on the shoulder and I turn to look at him. His eyes are dark and almost terrifying but again, this is what I am used to. He takes my hand and leads me upstairs to the bedroom that Spencer and I share.

 

“Spencer says you’ve been awfully forgetful lately. He said there were three times last week alone that you forgot to bring dinner home. He wanted me to remind you that you need to be a little less forgetful. Strip, Brendon.”

 

And I do. Not because Gabe is telling me to and I have no choice, but because I know what Spencer has set up for me while he is away, I know how he likes to have Gabe take charge; play his role and it turns Spence on just as much as it turns me on. So, I strip- slowly and methodically because Gabe has a plan in his head and I just love to fuck with his timing.

 

“Thanks for taking your time Brendon, it’s not like we have anything to do tonight.” He says in possibly the most sarcastic sounding tone I have ever heard. He takes his phone from his pocket and taps away on the screen and suddenly I hear it ringing through the speaker, a familiar voice answers. “Gabe, he giving you any trouble?” Spencer inquires. I sigh and bite my lip, but I don’t make a soumd; that’s not how this works.

 

“Well, not really.”

 

“Is he naked yet?”

 

“Of course, Spence, or I wouldn’t have called. Now, tell me what you want to do.”  Gabe looks at me, smirks, and then sets his phone on the side table so that his hands are now both free.

 

“In the drawer of my nightstand there are condoms and lube. There are a few other things in there. Just grab them, don’t tell him what you have.” Spencer’s voice is low and sexy as fuck. I am hard just knowing he is controlling the situation, but his voice is making me want to come before Gabe even touches me. Then I hear Spencer say, “Brendon, I love you, be a good boy for Gabe.”

 

I love that man so much, I really do. I know the rules though, no talking unless it’s a direct question, but Gabe seems to be acting generous tonight as I hear him say “Brendon, tell Spencer you love him.” 

 

“I love you, Spence.” I say a bit loudly, but I want him to hear me. He makes his happy humming noise and it makes my heart flutter.

 

Gabe reappears at the end of the bed and as if on cue Spencer says, “Gabe, I trust you and I trust Brendon, do not hurt him any more than I would. Take care of him and only use what I have provided. I will call you in the morning. Goodnight… and have fun.” And then silence.

 

Gabe instinctively walks to the side table again and plugs his phone into the charger while setting the items that Spencer gave him on the other night stand.

 

“I see Spencer is asking me to be quite ambitious tonight.” He laughs and walks over to me smiling that all-knowing shit eating grin; the smile that makes the hair on my arms stand on end in anticipation. I just nod, and drop my head back down. It’s all about control and I gave mine up when Gabe walked in the front door earlier.

 

He takes my hand and pulls me close to him, his head in the crook of my neck and he whispers “We’re going to have so much fun, B, so much fun. What’s your safeword, Brendon?”

 

“Hurricane” I answer.

 

He guides me to the bed and runs his hand down my spine soft and slow. I let out a huge breath of air that I didn’t even realize I was holding as he bends me forward; my upper body now supported by the bed.  I hear him walk away and then shuffle the items that Spencer left for him. Out of all the noise he makes, I hear the distinct sound of a metallic clink as he lays everything down next to me on the bed.

 

Spencer loves to experiment with different restraints and I love to let him but, that metallic clink belongs to the set of cuffs he bought while we were in New York. I could identify that sound from a mile away. He got them for us at small boutique that does custom leather orders; thick black leather with bright red sheepskin padding. He bought a matching set for wrists and ankles and they make my heart beat fast, makes the blood rush to my dick just thinking about them.

 

Suddenly he pulls both of my hands above my head and even though I knew he would, it still takes me by surprise.  

 

“Spencer thinks you will try to get out of your punishment if you aren’t properly restrained so; I suppose I can see to it that you are.” His voice is low almost like a growl as he clicks the two cuffs together with the clip at the D-rings. He pulls my arms down so that my wrists are resting on the back of my neck.

 

“Your ass is such a pretty shade of violet, B. I’m sure Spencer will love to add to that when he gets home.” Gabe grabs a handful of my ass and holds it firm, tight in his fingers. The searing heat of pain feels _so good_ that I nearly come from that alone. Gabe being Gabe and having a six-sense about these things- must realize it because he is pulling me up onto my feet less than ten seconds later.

 

“I don’t think you deserve to come yet, B. You still need to be punished for all the things you forgot last week. We wouldn’t want to upset Spencer, would we?” he teases. Leading me to the side of the bed and helping me to sit back, he pulls my hands up to the top of the bed and fastens the cuffs to the length of chain attached to the rail running under the bottom of the headboard. He then fastens the ankle cuffs to both ankles and pulls my legs as far apart as they can while still bent at the knee. He finds the length of chain on either side of the bed and securely fastens them just like my wrists.

 

He stands at the bottom of the bed and looks at his handy work as if he is missing something. That is the look that scares me a bit. I know he wouldn’t push me past the brink, he would never disobey Spencer but, he still gets me with that look every time. He starts to walk to the other table where the other supplies are but then stops mid step turning back to me instead. He sits down on the bed next to me and begins to run his hand down my arm to my side and then to my hip where he pinches, hard. I let out a small hiss as the pain settles under my flesh and he laughs.

 

“I know you like it; Spencer told me that was your new thing. You get off on being pinched; you get off on the bruises it leaves, the marks, don’t you? You like seeing the control someone has over you? Hmm? Answer me, Brendon.”

 

“Yes Sir. I get off on the pain, Sir” I confess.  It was something new that Spencer and I were trying; I didn’t think I would be into it but as always, Spencer was right. It’s the conflict of pain and pleasure that is so appealing. I can’t quite explain it.

 

“Well, I won’t disappoint you then, B.” and he takes his fingernails and scratches them down my side. Not hard enough to draw blood I think but, hard enough for it to burn and sting where he leaves his mark.

 

“Let’s get started, shall we?” his words float through the air with a cavalier tone and my body wants everything Gabe has coming to me. I feel the bed shift as he crawls between my legs. I hear the sound of the lube bottle opening and then closing and the cold slippery liquid is now running down my ass cheeks followed by Gabe’s long fingers. He slides his fingers up and down in between my ass cheeks and then stops as he gets to my entrance. I am trying so hard to hold back any noise but, it’s increasingly harder as he begins to probe into my hole. He is using these impossibly slow and shallow movements just to tease me and it’s working.

 

I can’t stand it. It feels so damn good, “Fuck, Gabe. Fuck!” I mutter and then immediately catch myself. Talking when not being directly asked a question usually results in a punishment of some sort. I mentally curse myself but, I am honestly so fucking ready to go that nothing Gabe can do will actually _hurt_ me tonight; it’s honestly only going to fuel my orgasm. But just as I figured, his fingers stop, the bed shifts, and now he is straddling me. I open my eyes and he is holding the ball gag that I picked out at the same boutique in New York with Spencer. It’s not huge; only about 2 inches but big enough to do the job and big enough to make your jaw hurt after about an hour; I really love to hate it, which is something Gabe is _very_ aware of.

 

“Now, B, I told you earlier that you were only to speak if it was a direct question. You disobeyed me and Spencer told me to make sure you learned your lesson about that so, open up…Now!”

He is stern and his eyes are wide, it’s the hottest thing I have seen but I am playing my own games here as well so, I fight it. I close my mouth and press my lips together firmly.

 

“Brendon, this isn’t going to work out well for you, you know that, right?”

 

I give him a nod and he pinches the under part of my arm; the soft spot near the shoulder and I cry out “Fuck, Gabe!” and he takes his opportunity to firmly press the ball into my mouth and fastens the buckle behind my head.

 

“Are you going to listen to me now or are you going to keep being a little shit?” he says through clenched teeth. “We can go as hard as you like, B. I’ve got all night and a lot more authority than you think so, you better figure it the fuck out real quick as to what you need to do...Hmm?”

 

I soften my gaze and he looks at me with a tiny smirk peaking from the corner of his mouth.

“Answer me, Brendon.” He says with a laugh.

 

“I’ll be good.” I say. Although it sounds more like “mmmphmmm” and he seems pleased with himself.

 

He is back to in between my legs and now, now he is fucking _motivated_. I can tell by the way he is already teasing me. His fingers are slowly flitting against my cock and down back to my hole again. He uses what seems like two fingers to penetrate me and it takes me by surprise and makes me jump just a bit. The lube that he had before seems to have dissipated just a bit and it’s a bit more friction than I am used to. The burn and the stretch of his fingers inside me make me instantly hard. His other hand is pinching small pieces of the flesh on the inside of my thigh. It’s indescribable how amazing this feels and if I think about it too hard, I might have to make an appointment with my therapist. Therefore, I don’t. I let the pleasure that Gabe is giving me take me into a different plane of existence; a tranquil place in my head where everything feels 100 times more sensitive and amazing no matter what it is. Spencer gets a bit freaked out when I go under this kind of trance but, he knows when to stop and so does Gabe.

 

I break in and out of reality a few times. The first time, Gabe is still fingering me and the pain is starting to subside on my thighs. He taps me on the knee and asks if I want the gag out and I shake my head “no”. He knows better than to trust me when I am in pleasure overload though and he takes it out of my mouth anyways rubbing both sides of my cheeks where my jaw hinges and helps me to close it slowly. “Don’t slip back, Brendon. It’s hard to punish you when you look so peaceful. ..I’ll still do it though.” I hear him say but, it sounds so far away. He smacks my ass, hard. My eyes snap open and look I look at him perched between my legs. He starts to laugh but then climbs up my body and sits on my chest arching forward until his cock is above my mouth.

 

“This is supposed to be one of your punishments but, I know how much you love having a cock in your mouth so, feel free to enjoy it.” He pushes himself into my mouth and he isn’t wrong, I do love it. I love how it feels to be filled, to not be able to do anything but make him come. He is essentially face fucking me but, in the blissed out mood I am in, it’s nice to have a little help with movement. He picks up his pace and I try my best to keep up with my tongue as he forces his cock as far as he can down my throat, cutting off my air for a few seconds. He does this a few more times until I feel the salty hot taste of him pulsing at the back of my throat as I try to swallow. He pulls back just until the tip is resting on my lips and I give him a final lick to clean him.

 

“Good boy, Brendon. Such a good boy for me.” And he pats my head and leans in to kiss my forehead.  I smile at him halfheartedly but, only because I am so fucking tired right now.

 

“I think you deserve a reward, do you?”

 

“Please?”

 

“Okay, let me undo these ankle cuffs.” He says with a laugh. He unbuckles my right ankle and then my left and slowly helps me guide my legs down to the bed. I have no idea what time it is but, I know I have been in that position for a few hours at least and the stiffness in my legs are proof.

 

“Do you want me to undo your wrists?  We can be done if you want, you’ve been so good.” Gabe knows when I have had my fill of festivities but, I am not really done feeling helpless so I shake my head no.

 

“Alright, fair enough I suppose.”

 

He guides his hands back to my hips and spreads my legs just a bit. I can hear the crinkle of a condom wrapper and the lid of the lube bottle being opened and then closed. My legs are then pulled up and are against his chest so he can have access to my ass. Slowly he inserts one finger and then two; he already played around earlier opening me up. I am already ready for him but, he makes this so fucking hard for me even if it’s supposed to be my “reward”.  He gets off on this; the power of it all, the fact that Spencer (and I) gives him control of me, of “punishment”. This is Gabe’s department.

 

I’ve lost count but he either has 3 or four fingers in me when he hits my prostate and it sends the most intense sensations right to my cock. I moan but, I don’t say any actual words. Gabe hums in response and that usually signals his intent to make me happy. 

 

“You can speak from now on Brendon, Okay? Without being spoken to.” He declares which is kind of unusual but, I am not going to let him down. It usually means he really wants the praise for whatever he is about to do and I’ve got plenty for him.

 

“Fuck, ok yeah, Gabe. Please? Please just fuck me?” I am eagerly desperate and it’s not just a show for Gabe. I really need him inside me right this fucking minute.

 

I feel him shift just a bit then his dick is at my entrance slowly pushing forward until he has filled me up with his entire length. It’s fucking amazing and it hurts like a motherfucker all at the same time.  _Then he starts to move._ This is where Gabe gets predictable; something I would never tell him but, he always starts out slow and rhythmic at first and then fast, frantic movements as he starts chasing his orgasm again. He is digging his fingernails into my hips and his dick is hitting my prostate in just the right way that I realize it’s not going to be long before I am coming.

 

“Gabe…fucking hell…god damn…fuck… harder, harder!” I am shouting at him, “So good, mmm. Fuck!” His body starts to shake and he leans forward to grab my dick in his hand; pumping his fist against my sensitive flesh; in seconds I am coming hard all over myself. Gabe is right behind me with his own orgasm and his body stills as he finishes inside of me.

 

“I will never get enough of this, Brendon. Spencer is a lucky boy.” Gabe says as he pulls out and slides effortlessly off of the bed to dispose of the used condom. He returns with a washcloth and begins to wipe away the mess that I made on myself and then reaches to undo my wrists from their confinement above my head. 

 

“Such a good boy, B.” he says as he helps me to roll onto my stomach so he can pull the covers up and over me and kisses me soft on the forehead.

 

Thoroughly fucked and satisfied my eyes start slip shut and the last thing I hear Gabe say to me as I fall into a deep sleep.

 

 

I am woken up by the sound of snoring and feeling way too hot under the covers that Gabe laid over me the night before. I look over to the alarm clock sitting next to me on the night stand and its reading 7:39am. I can still sleep for a few hours until I have to wake up to let the dogs out, I think.

 

“Oh, you’re awake, huh?” a sleepy voice says from behind me and I realize its Spencer. I almost cry because I missed him so much. My heart starts to race and I feel so giddy at the moment.

 

“Oh my god, Spence!” I say turning over fast to kiss him. “I thought your plane wasn’t coming in until tonight? How long have you been here? ”

 

 

“After I spoke to Gabe last night, Pete and I finished with the band pretty early so, I decided just to catch the redeye back and surprise you. God I missed you, Brendon! The thought of you here with Gabe, I just needed to be home with you. I got home about an hour ago.” He confesses. His eyes look tired and he is still in his street clothes.  “Gabe tells me that you were a very good boy for him last night, is that true?”

 

“I was. I had a lot of fun; Gabe still gets me even though it’s been a while.” I tell him.

“Good, you know you were being punished for forgetting dinner and being a brat, right?”

 

“Yes, I am sorry, Spencer. I didn’t even realize I was being a brat and I will try harder to make sure I don’t forget things. Where’s G-”

 

“I got his debriefing and I sent him home.” He says with a smirk, “I am so proud of you for being good, that’s my good boy. Now, kiss me because I missed you so fucking much!” he says as he pulls me in for a long slow kiss and I am so happy he is home. He lays his head next to mine on the pillows and stares at me with his sleepy eyes and half smile.

 

“Let’s get some sleep B, we can talk about everything later, okay?” he says with a tired mumble.

 

“Ok, Spence. I love you.”

 

“Love you more, B.”

 

He has the best morning sleepy face. I dare anyone to match its cuteness.

He scrunches his nose as he yawns and laughs as I kiss his forehead.

 

_I missed this._

_I missed us._

 

 

 


End file.
